chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Marvel
CAPTAIN MARVEL is a name used by multiple Heroes and Villains throughout their long and sometimes short careers. The First Captain Marvel was Billy Batson in the late 1930's. When the Marvel name fell out of use, it was snatched up by other Heroes. One of these Heroes was the Alien Mar-Vell. While Mar-Vell died of cancer, he had created a legacy for himself. At this point the Marvel and the Mar-Vell legacy can become confusing. Hopefully this article can help clear things up. Black Adam(C.1,204 BC-1939,1964-) Black Adam is an ancient Egyptian named Teth-Adam (i.e., "Mighty Human"). Teth-Adam was born on September 11, 1,279 BC. Teth-Adam is the son of the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh Ramesses II, and impressed one of the high priests, the wizard Shazam, with his good deeds. The wizard gave Teth-Adam the power to become the superhero Mighty-Adam by speaking the name "Shazam," an acronym for Mighty Adam's powers: the stamina of Shu, the swiftness of Heru (Horus), the strength of Amon, the wisdom of Zehuti (Thoth), the power of Aton, and the courage of Mehen. However, Mighty Adam was soon corrupted by the vastness of his powers. Deciding that he should rule the world, Mighty Adam overthrew and killed his own father, Ozymandias II also known as the pharaoh Ramses II, and assumed the Egyptian throne. Adam then tried to invade Greece and attacked Pandora's box to Gain the powers to battle the Olympians, but only succeeded in cracking it enough to free the seven deadly sins. The Sins killed many, including the grand council of Wizards, leaving Shazam the only remaining member. Angered by this betrayal, Shazam renamed his errant champion "Black Adam," and—unable to revoke the powers he gave Adam, banished him first to his father's tomb and then sent him to the most distant star in the universe. Black Adam spent the next 5,000 years flying back to Earth. Black Adam returned in 1945, but was defeated by his successor, Captain Marvel and Superman. In 1964, Earth was invaded by the Crime Syndicate of America from Earth 3. A Cult in Egypt resurrected Black Adam, who became angry at the Syndicate's actions. The Syndicate carved the words "The World is Ours on the Moon." Adam declared "This World belongs to No One". He then vowed to oppose the group, joining Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom to oppose them, and brought back the Justice League. Adam then established himself as the ruler of Egypt, which he renamed Kahndaq, and acted as the land's ruler, similar to Latveria's Doom, and Genosha's Magneto. He would later join the Legion of Doom in an attempt to save the world but be defeated by the Justice League along with the other Villains. Billy Batson(1939-1948) Billy Batson was born in New York City in the early 20th Century. When he was approximately six months old, his parents were killed in a car crash, and Billy went to live with his uncle, Ebenezer Batson. Ebenezer was named after a relative of his Ebenezer Scrooge, and he resembled him before the transformation Scrooge had gone through. The life with his uncle was hard. Billy was ill-fed and his uncle forced him to try to get money. The uncle suggested theft, but Billy instead sold pencils. Whatever value Billy brought home, Ebenezer whipped him. Uncle Eben eventually kicked him out of the house. When Billy was on the street, suffered from hypothermia and starvation and was brought to a hospital. When he recovered his health, Billy discovered that his uncle had fled with an inheritance that was destined for him. It forced him to fend for himself on the city streets. By 1940, Billy had managed to secure himself a part-time job as a newsboy. One evening as Billy was hawking newspapers, a strange shadowy man in a long coat approached him. He beckoned Billy to follow him, and led him underground into a dilapidated subway station. A driverless subway car unlike any Billy had ever seen before, roared to the platform and the two got on board. The car sped off deeper underground, bringing them to a vast cavern known as the Rock of Eternity. Billy disembarked and both the subway train and the cloaked stranger disappeared. Before him Billy saw two rows of statues lining each side of the cavern. Each statue was forged in the likeness of a horrific monster, representing the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man also known as the Seven Deadly Sins. At the anterior of the cavern, he found an old man with a flowing white beard sitting on a stone throne. Above him was a large boulder suspended from the ceiling of the cavern by a tiny, fraying thread. The old man introduced himself as a wizard named Shazam, and told Billy that he had been chosen to be his champion against injustice. The wizard lit a brazier to the left of the throne, illuminating the names of six mythological elders inscribed on the wall behind it; Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury. He explained that each of these elders would bestow an aspect of their power unto Billy, and all the boy had to do to acquire such power was to speak the wizard's name. Billy spoke the name "Shazam", and a bolt of mystic lightning struck down from nowhere transforming the twelve-year-old boy into a powerful, muscle-bound man. Shazam christened his new champion as Captain Marvel and saluted him. Moments after the startling transformation, the thread securing the boulder above Shazam's head snapped, and the rock came down, crushing the wizard. Shazam's spirit rose from the debris and told Billy that his ghost would always be present inside the Rock of Eternity, should the neophyte hero ever need his guidance. Honoring his commitment to the wizard, Billy Batson became the World's Mightiest Mortal – Captain Marvel. Throughout his adventures, Captain Marvel had fought a host of villains. These included mad scientist Dr. Thaddeus Sivana. In the early 20th century, Sivana was one of the most brilliant and promising of the young scientists of Europe. Idealistic and naive, he encountered endless rejection for his world-bettering inventions and mankind-improving schemes, from cynical politicians and crony industrialists who liked the world just the way it was. Finally penniless, outcast, and half mad, the widowed scientist gathered his two children, boarded a rocketship of his own creation, and withdrew to the planet Venus. There amid the overwhelming dangers of the fierce jungle planet, he raised his children to young adulthood. He gained respect among the planet's inhabitants. He would assault earth from Venus and then return to Earth proper, all while being opposed by Captain Marvel. After the War It would not take long for Captain Marvel to encounter other Heroes, the first being Superman in 1940. the two began working together. After Billy's close friend Scott was gunned down by hitmen sent to kill him by Sivana, Marvel revealed his true identity to Superman, who spoke with Shazam's spirit. This talk convinced Superman to reveal his true identity to Batson, though he remained hesitant about putting children in danger, superhuman or not. Superman had objections to having Captain Marvel fight in World War II, knowing he was a child, and so he at first remained behind. In 1941, Batson would begin a career hosting WHIZ Radio, which led to his uncle Ebenezer attempting to extort money from him. The popularity of the show led to a contest that revealed three other boys named Billy Batson One in Brooklyn, New York City, one from the Western United States and one from the Southern United States, To prevent confusion, the western Billy suggested he be called "Tall" Billy, the southern Billy was renamed "Hill" Billy and Brooklyn's Billy was given the title "Fat" Billy. At the "real" Billy's suggestion, all four Billys formed the Billy Batson Club. When Dr.Sivana came after Billy Batson, having learned his identity. Billy gave his Captain Marvel powers to the other Billy's to confuse Sivana. In December 1941, The German Superhuman Captain Nazi, attacked New York and during a battle nearly killed the young paraplegic teenager Freddy Freeman, crippling him and leaving him near death. To save his life, Billy transferred the Shazam power to him. As a consequence he had to remain in his "Marvel" form and could not identity himself by name or els he would change back and die. He took the name Captain Marvel Jr. In 1942, Billy met his twin sister Mary Batson, who had been adopted and became Mary Bromfield. They also adopted Billy. Billy found he could transfer his power to Mary as well, though this would split their power in half. She would become Mary Marvel. In 1943, the Venusian Worm Mister Mind, with aid from Dr.Sivana and his family, had formed a group known as the Monster Society of Evil, made up of recruited or created monsters. A man claiming to be Mary's uncle, Dudley Bromfield approached the Bromfield family. He was able to con his way into being granted the powers of Shazam. However, this backfired when thanks to the "wisdom of Solomon", they deduced he was lying and kicked him out. Strangely "Uncle Marvel" as he was called did not seem to alter his physical age. In the War effort, Marvel mostly fought battles at home or as part of the Justice Society, who intentionally avoided sending him against missions where he may have seen the horrors of the war. Captain Marvel and the Marvel Family would team up with other heroes such as Ibis the Invincible, Bulletman and Bulletgirl, Spy Smasher, and Mr. Scarlet. Post War Black Adam returned and Superman and Captain Marvel defeated the Evil former Champion. Superman asked if Captain Marvel was the one who all the trouble was about. Marvel stated he was Adam's replacement. Superman then responded with "Then let's Replace him". The Battle with Black Adam ended when he was tricked into saying "Shazam!", with his godly powers taken away, his true age caught up with him and he turned to dust. Captain Marvel took his ashes to Egypt. Captain Marvel met the Moreau Sapien Tiger Tawky Tawny in 1947, who would become a good friend. Reaching Adulthood, Billy Batson becomes a reporter and host for WHIZ Radio, his career allowing him to travel and investigate criminal activity. A daughter of Sivana's, Beautia, became an unwitting love interest for the shy Captain Marvel, despite her wavering allegiance to her evil father. However, he faced several problems while growing up, and began to abuse his powers to prolong his own life. He would disappear in 1948 when Superheroes were outlawed. It was later discovered that Dr. Thaddeus Sivana had successfully imprisoned most of the Marvel family in Cryogenic stasis, including Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel Jr, Tawky Tawny, and the Lieutenant Marvels. Billy Batson and Beautia went undercover, hoping to discover where Thaddeus Sivana was keeping the imprisoned Marvels. They would be discovered and awoken in 1973. Marvelman/Miracleman(1954-1964) Marvelman was similar to Captain Marvel. in Britain, a young reporter named Micky Moran encountered an astrophysicist, instead of a wizard, who gave him superpowers based on atomic energy instead of magic. To transform into Marvelman, he spoke the word "Kimota", which was phonetically "atomic" backwards, rather than "Shazam". Instead of Captain Marvel Jr. and Mary Marvel, Marvelman was joined by Dicky Dauntless, a teenage messenger boy who became Young Marvelman, and young Johnny Bates, who became Kid Marvelman; both of their magic words were "Marvelman". He acted as Marvelman until 1964, in which he mysteriously vanished, following a crackdown on the licensing on the name "Marvel" due to Billy Batson having sold the rights to the name to a company. Marvelman's main enemy was the scientist Dr.Gargunza, who was aided by his nephew Young Gargunza. Unknown to Marvelman, Gargunza had a hand in his creation. He was a relative of Dr.Sivana hired by the British. Gargunza had access to the cryogenically frozen members of the Marvel family during this time, which Sivana had hidden, making him one of the few people who knew their location. Android Captain Marvel(1966-1967) This Captain Marvel was a jet-booted and laser-eyed alien android powered by an "M"-emblemed medallion who had been sent to Earth by his creators to escape the atomic destruction of their war-ravaged planet. (at least that's what he believed). Vowing to protect the peace of his new home, the self-proclaimed "Human Robot" took the secret identity of journalist turned Dartmoor University professor Roger Winkle in the city of Riverview, USA where he lived with his young ward Billy Baxton, the first person he met when he arrived on Earth and the only one who knew his true origins. In actual truth, the Human Robot was created by Beautia in an attempt to find a compromise and allow Billy Batson (now going by Baxton), to live a normal life while still performing heroic duties. On one adventure the Android was irreversibly damaged and was decommissioned, Beautia and Batson both dismissed this as a terrible idea, and the public soon forgot about this hero, resulting in him fading into obscurity, and then into Limbo, quite literally when both Beautia and the Android's parts were accidentally sucked in through a portal that left them stranded on the otherworldly plane of Limbo. Captain Mar-Vell(1967-1971) After the Kree's first encounter with humans, Captain Mar-Vell was sent to spy on Earth and decide if it was a threat to the Kree empire. He adopted the identity of a recently deceased scientist named Walter Lawson, but occasionally donned his Kree military uniform to protect the people he was observing. The first time he did this, people misheard his name and rank of Captain Mar-Vell as "Captain Marvel, immediately leading the Kree Hero to be mistaken for a returned Captain Marvel. The original Captain Marvel(Billy Batson) confronted Mar-Vell about this and it was decided that since Mar-vell was the Kree Hero's actual name, he should not be forced to give it up. Billy Batson instead assumed the identity of Captain Thunder. Mar-Vell's job was made difficult by his jealous commanding officer, Colonel Yon-Rogg, his growing affection for humanity, and his fake identity's criminal past. After aiding humanity several times, Mar-Vell was found guilty of treason against the Kree Empire and sentenced to death by firing squad. Mar-Vell escaped in a stolen rocket, but became lost in space. After drifting for 112 days, he was weak and on the verge of madness when he was discovered by Ronan the Accuser and brought to Thanos. Learning of Thanos's mission to obtain the Infinity Stones, Mar-Vell set out to stop him, intentionally exposing himself to Radiation in the hopes of gaining Superhuman abilities, nearly dying. Mar-Vell's opposition against Thanos's forces destroyed much of the Mad Titan's fleet and he became the closest thing Thanos had to an archenemy. Mar-Vell then returned to Earth but discovered exposure to the radiation gave him cancer. The Fantastic Four devised a quick method to save his life. He would be sent to the Negative Zone where the disease would not progress. Since he wanted to continue to act as a hero, he was linked to Rick Jones, a survivor of the Gamma Radiation explosion that had created the Hulk. The two would briefly switch places at times, allowing Mar-Vell to act as a hero but return to the Negative Zone when needed to prevent his condition from worsening. When Jones put on the bands and striked them together, he traded places with Mar-Vell and was encased in a protective aura in the Negative Zone. Mar-Vell could remain in the positive universe for a period of three hours. After Rick Jones was nearly killed, Mar-Vell refused to endanger him any longer and submitted to his fate. The Nega Bands were changed to objects which still held Mar-Vell's powers. As Mar-Vell's time ran short, despite the efforts of Reed Richards and others to save him, the strand of Cancer had evolved and Earth's Scientists lacked access to Kree Biological knowledge. The Kree refused to help, considering Mar-Vell a traitor. The Skrulls on the other hand were more than happy to help, not only because Mar-Vell was a traitor to their thousand year long enemy, but also because he had saved many Skrull lives. Mar-Vell began to offer assistance to Earth wherever he could in improving their technology before his death. Mar-Vell transferred his powers to Carol before his death. The Avengers and SHIELD failed to apprehend the Kree but recovered the mortally wounded Mar-Vell. On his deathbed, he was surrounded by many of Earth's heroes. He left behind a wife and two children. In his will, he left his Superpowered Nega Bands to Joel Kent(Superman II), whom he had befriended during his time as a hero. Joel Kent would use them during a significant battle against Zod in 1980. Carol Danvers(1972-1981) Carol Danvers was an officer in the United States Air Force and Security Chief of a restricted military base, working closely with Mar-Vell in his human guise of Lawson and the two falling in love. She was abducted by Yon-Rogg after being granted his abilities. It was discovered that the transfusion had not only transferred Mar-Vell's powers but also some of his memories, making the Kree believe they could salvage Mar-Vell's time serving under the Kree to brainwash Carol. She was trapped in a virtual reality by the Supreme Intelligence and brainwashed until a Skrull team freed her. She then broke out and fled to Earth. The arrival of the Skrulls and the Kree brought Earth and the Avengers into the Kree-Skrull War. Carol Danvers, still learning how to control her unstable power, acted as a member of the Avengers. Afterwards, Carol attempted to fit in back on Earth and resumed government work while occasionally acting as an Avenger, during an infiltration by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants in 1981, the mutant Rogue attacked and absorbed Danvers's memories, accidentally taking some of her abilities, namely flight and super strength. Danvers consequently would retire from Superhero work. She would devote herself along with her friend Monica Rambeau, to testing experimental technology. The project had been picked up by Mar-Vell's wife, Elysius-Vell, who knew how important this was to her husband. She worked under the alias of Dr.Wendy Lawson. During a test flight with Carol Danvers, for an experimental Jet using Kree technology and the Tesseract as a power source, the two were attacked by a Kree strike force led by Yon Rogg. The power source of the ship was destroyed but the exposure to the energy caused Carol to regain her abilities. She was abducted by the Kree, disappearing for 14 years. Not even the Avengers: Galactic Storm operation, which was launched against the Kree and resulted in the assassination of the Supreme Intelligence, led to her discovery. Marvel Family(1973-1996) In 1973, Batson and Beautia finally discovered where the late Sivana had hidden the cryogenically frozen Marvel family and freed them. Captain Marvel Jr. discovered that fellow superhero Kid Eternity was in fact his long-lost brother. Freddy Freeman then wished to get to know Kid Eternity more. He also learned of, and became obsessed with the Music of Conrad Birdie, so much so that when Captain Marvel chose to retire, and following the 1977 death of Birdie. Freeman would create the new Superhero identity of King Marvel, based visually off him, complete with a similar outfit and a pompadour. Freeman would marry Mary Bromfield(Batson). They would have one child, who would become the teenage superhero The Whiz by 1996. An event that would have future repercussions for the Marvel family later on occurred in 1974. Without informing, Captain Marvel, the wizard Shazam began searching for a new Champion. The Seven Deadly sins were about to break out of their imprisonment. He chose a member of the Sivana family, Thaddeus Sivana Jr. He had been adopted by Daniel Clamp, later known as Lionel Luthor once he changed his name following the Gremlins incident at CLAMP Tower in 1982. Sivana was briefly brought to Shazam but not chosen. This enraged Sivana Jr and in his panic he caused a car crash that injured(but did not cripple), Daniel Clamp and his older son. Monica Rambeau(1982-1993) Monica Rambeau, was a police lieutenant from New Orleans and an old acquaintance of Danvers, who possessed the power to transform herself into any form of energy. She was a member of the Avengers, and at one point served as their leader during the 1980s. She was among the group of heroes brought to Battleworld during the Secret Wars. She eventually ceded the Captain Marvel name to the original Captain Marvel's son. She then went on to join the Superhero team NEXTWAVE, though she changed her codename, no longer making her a Captain Marvel. Marvelman Returns(1982-1984) Years later, Michael Moran was working as a freelance reporter when he got caught up in a terrorist raid on a new atomic power plant. Seeing the word "atomic" backwards ("cimota") when he was carried past a door with the word written on glass, he remembered the word "Kimota"; Marvelman was reborn and saved the day. As Marvelman, Moran remembered his early life as a superhero, and explained to his wife Liz that he lost his memories when all of the Marvelman family were caught in an atomic explosion. Marvelman's reappearance caught the attention of Johnny Bates (Kid Marvelman), who not only survived, but lived on with his memories and superpowers intact. Bates, however, was corrupted by his power and became a sociopath. After a brutal confrontation, Kid Marvelman said his magic word ("Marvelman") by mistake and reverted to his alter-ego, the 13-year-old Johnny Bates. The boy, innocent but aware of the evil he committed as Kid Marvelman, mentally recoiled in shock and fell into a catatonic state. With the aid of renegade British Secret Service agent Evelyn Cream, and after a short fight with a new British superhero called Big Ben, Marvelman made his way to a top secret military bunker. There he discovered the remains of an alien spacecraft and two non-human skeletons fused together. Marvelman viewed a file that revealed his entire experience as a superhero was a simulation as part of a military research project, codename "Project Zarathustra", attempting to enhance the human body using the alien technology. Moran and the other subjects had been kept unconscious, their minds fed with stories and villains plucked from comic books based on their original adventures by the researchers, for fear of what they could do if they awoke. As a result, it was decided that the project was to be terminated, and so were Marvelman and his two companions: in a final, real adventure they were sent into a trap where a nuclear device was meant to annihilate them. Moran survived, his memory erased, and Young Miracleman died. In the meantime, Liz had conceived a child with Marvelman. Just after Moran met his dream-world nemesis Dr. Gargunza( a relative of Doctor Sivana as Marvelman was to Captain Marvel, and possibly an alias of Thaddeus Sivana Jr.). In "reality" Gargunza was the scientific genius behind the experiment that created Marvelman. Gargunza, after working as a geneticist for the Nazis, had been recruited by the British after World War II. Unable to keep pace with the U.S. and Soviet nuclear arms race, the British had backed Gargunza to use genetics to develop a new superweapon. By coincidence, an alien spacecraft crashed in the UK in 1947 and Gargunza was able to reverse-engineer enough technology to create the first Marvelmen. The alien technology, and thus the Marvelman project, consisted of giving someone a second body, which was stored in an extradimensional pocket of space when not in use; when a special word was spoken the two bodies switched place in space, and the mind was transferred as well. After the project's cancellation, Gargunza escaped to South America where he developed bio-technology weapons such as "Marveldog". It is revealed that Gargunza has a deeper purpose: after the death of his mother, he has a mortality complex, and intended that the child of Marvelman would host his own consciousness. After this adventure, Marvelman changed his name to Miracleman. Moran's daughter was born. Two races of aliens, one called Warpsmiths, the other called Qys (who were behind the original body-swapping technology) came to Earth; Miraclewoman emerged; and certain native super-humans were revealed to already be living on Earth, such as Firedrake. Now out of his catatonia, the small and spindly Johnny Bates was repeatedly beaten by older bullies at his group home. When one of them went so far as to try to rape him, Johnny(seemingly sharing in his relative Norman's insanity) transformed into Kid Miracleman and unleashed a murderous holocaust on London. When the Miracles discover what was happening, they and their alien allies collectively challenged Bates. One of the Warpsmiths, Aza Chorn, realised that they could not go through Bates' personal force field, and instead teleported some wreckage into his body, forcing him to transform to his mortal form to escape the horrific pain. His rampage was stopped, but Bates killed Aza Chorn as his last act. Unwilling to risk another chance for repeating this horror and out of mercy for his former charge, Miracleman quietly killed Johnny Bates, knowing that it was the only way to be certain it would never happen again. The heart of London, however, had been destroyed, 40,000 people were dead, and Aza Chorn lied dead as well. Miracleman and his superhuman allies prepared to bring the entire planet under their totalitarian control. Miracleman and his companions, explicitly compared to gods, now ruled Britain as they saw fit, though they were ineffectively opposed by groups such as an alliance of Christian and Islamic fundamentalists. The "age of miracles" was ostensibly benevolent, but some believed Miracleman lost his humanity and that his utopia would ultimately be harmful to mankind. Miracleman sat in Aza Chorn Memorial Park, thinking about everything that hasd happened in his life up to this point and wondering if he had done the right thing. He would be killed in battle with Captain Britain, and the American Heroes Superman and Doctor Manhattan. Genis-Vell(1993-1995) Genis-Vell was the son of Mar-Vell and Elysius-Vell. Both of his parents were dead and he had been raised by Thanos's brother Starfox. His biology meant he was half Kree and Half eternal, making him quite powerful. He was now 22 years old and in his mind, ready to assume his father's mantle. As Captain Marvel he acted much more aggressive than his father had in the identity. Carol Danvers Returns(1995-) In 1995, Carol Danvers crashed into a Blockbuster. She had been running a training exercise against the Skrulls. The Skrulls led by Telos, rescued her and attempted to probe her memories. They believed she was too far gone after 14 years of mind control and so focused on discovering the location of the Tesseract. The Kree-Skrull War had effectively become a Cold One and the Skrulls were now being hunted down by the Kree. Carol awoke and escaped to Earth. She was discovered by Marcus Johnson AKA Nick Fury Jr. The two at first believed the Skrulls were invading once more until they discovered the Kree's plot. They located the concealed Skrull ship, and joined with Monica Rambeau to find it and defeat the Kree. Monica had a daughter named Maria by this time and had mostly retired. The group made it their goal to find the Skrulls a new home. Carol left with them after Telos was shot and killed by Yon-Rogg, who was leading the assault, leaving his daughter Veranke to rule the Skrulls when she reached of age. The Death of Billy Batson(1996) He had spent years splitting between both forms. Spending years in both at a time. In his Captain Marvel form he did not age and in 1996, his Batson form and his Captain Marvel form where identical Lex Luthor had found him and spent untold years brainwashing him using mind controlling worms based on Mister Mind and invented by the late Dr.Sivana. Following his brainwashing, Marvel caused an outbreak at the Superhuman prison the Gulag, leading to a nuke being sent to that location. Marvel sacrificed himself trying to save everyone from the bomb. the remains of his cape were used as the Flag representing the Superhuman community. Superman took Captain Marvel's cape and used it as a makeshift flag used to represent the Superhero community and its role in the world after that point. The rest of the Marvel family continued their careers, believing to do so honored Billy. Phyla-Vell(2004-2010) Phyla-Vell was Genis-Vell's younger sister. Phyla had superhuman strength, could fire energy blasts, fly, and acts like an "energy sponge", absorbing any energy attacks directed at her and returning them as energy blasts. Phyla also had cosmic awareness and is a proficient fighter. When her brother was briefly driven insane, she battled him and brought him back to reality. She asked to become Captain Marvel afterwards but Genis-Vell refused, not only because of his own attitude but also because Carol Danvers currently held the identity. Phyla-Vell challenged Carol but lost. She instead took the identity of Quasar. After helping to battle the Annihilation Wave, Phyla-Vell joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. When Adam Warlock was destined to turn evil, becoming his future self the Magus, Phyla-Vell impaled him, hoping to prevent this. She failed as the newly created Magus then grabbed Phyla's own sword and stabbed her with it. The Vasquez Family(2011-) The Wizard's Shazam's vagueness regarding the threat of the Seven Deadly Sins seemed shady. He had warned the Marvel family of this threat but also informed them that the Sins needed to be defeated by Seven Champions that they could not corrupt, i.e. Children. None of the original Marvel family were children, but they of course had children Shazam hope they had prepared. William Batson was the son of Billy Batson. After Billy's disappearance and eventual death, Beautia(who changed her name to Marilyn while hiding her identity) had fallen into bad parenting and eventually abandoned William, hoping he could find a family away from her where he would be happy. William went from Foster home to Foster home until finding a place with Victor and Rosa Vasquez, who lived in Keystone. Victor and Rosa Vasquez had five other foster kids; two of which were coincidentally named Mary and Freddy. There was also Pedro Peña, Eugene Choi, and Darla Dudley. The adult Thaddeus Sivana Jr found the Wizard Shazam and freed the Seven Deadly Sins. Shazam summoned Billy and granted his powers to him. William first used his powers to show off, until he was forced to fight the demonically empowered Sivana Jr. He granted his foster siblings powers like his own and depowered Sivana. The now named "Marvel" family continued to operate as heroes.(It should be mentioned that all six draw power form the same source, often taking one aspect if all were active, such as Eugene taking the Wisdom of Solomon,Pedro taking the strength of Hercules and so on. This means the power can be split six ways, thus Captain Marvel is actually weaker when all the Marvel family are active since the others take a portion of his power, for example if Mary is also active then Marvel's full strength is halved and so on, though this balanced out during the fight with Sivana Jr as he was also made weaker with the loss of the Sins). Kamala Khan(2013-) Kamal Khan was a teenage girl exposed to the Terrigen Mists, which activated a latent gene in her. Her powers were largely similar to the likes of Mister Fantastic, Elastigirl, Plastic Man and Monkey D.Luffy and she gained the ability to stretch. She idolized Carol Danvers(who had been missing since 1981 with the exception of a brief appearance in 1995). She took the name Ms.Marvel. Carol Danvers returned to Earth at minor points between 2018 and 2023. After meeting her idol however, Kamala began to realize that her idol may have appeared better in her head and she suffered a case of "Never meet your Heroes". Recently, Carol appears to have be a Villain, killing several Superheroes while wearing a mask that conceals her face. This has caused Kamala Khan to grow more hostile towards her fallen idol. Many believe a violent conflict between the two is inevitable. Legacy Black Adam(C, 1,204 BC-1939) Billy Batson/Captain Marvel(1939-1948,1967-1986,1996) Marvelman/Miracleman(1954-1964,1982-1984) Android Captain Marvel/Captain Marvel II(1966-1967) Captain Mar-Vell(1967-1971) Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel III(1972-1981) Monica Rambeau/Captain Marvel IV(1982-1993) Genis-Vell/Captain Marvel V(1993-1995) Phylla-Vell/Captain Marvel VI(1995-????) Alternate Universes Earth 3 The Evil Wizard Mazahs sought for someone to turn into his Apprentice. His previous Dark Apprentice, Teth Adam rebelled and became a Hero, sealing Mazahs away before he himself was transported away. Mazahs tried again with Thaddeus Sivana, killing his family in an attempt to mold him to become evil. Sivana was able to escape. Mazahs tried again with orphan and child burglar Billy Batson, who was part of a "Artful Dodger" like Street Gang. Batson killed the Wizard with his new powers and with his friends tried to take over the world, opposed by heroes such as Sivana and the returned Adam. The Marvel Family were among the Super Villains who thrived in the Fascist America and joined the war against Hitler's attempts to create a Utopian society. When the Crime Syndicate formed in the 1960s, the Marvel Family were recruited and began working under Wonder Woman. The Heroic Lex Luthor of that world, with the help of Sivana, was able to steal the powers of Mazahs by convincing a member of the Marvel family to turn traitor and grant them the power. He then began killing members of the Marvel family until he became the power's sole controller. The Crime Syndicate believed him useful and was convinced by Superwoman to keep him prisoner. Flashpoint In the Alternate Universe accidentally created by the Flash, but heavily altered by the Reverse Flash, Billy Batson and the Marvel Family remain the same except that they discovered a way to combine into one being rather than separating, this is due to Batson's foster siblings being with him when he was brought to meet the Wizard Shazam. The Kids fought as Captain Thunder and joined Barry Allen and Batman's attempt to restore the main timeline. They became involved in a battle between the Altanteans and the Amazons. Wonder Woman was told by Enchantress of Captain Thunder's nature. Wonder Woman then used the Lass of Truth to force Thunder to say his magic word. Wonder Woman then killed Batson to prevent the children from reforming. Age of Apocalypse Carol Danvers never gained her abilities as the being En Sabah Nur invaded earlier than in the main timeline. House of M An Alternate reality briefly created where everyone's dream were fulfilled. Carol Danvers is the world's most famous superhero, and Billy Batson lives happily with his birth parents and his first siblings, still possessing the powers of Shazam. "Justice Lords" Earth Captain Marvel like many heroes joined the Justice Lords, though he had much hesitation after several horrific actions committed by Superman. He protested the intended attacks On Metropolis and Gotham, resulting in the other members of the Lords attacking him, like had happened in the Flashpoint reality, Captain Marvel was forced to return to his Batson form and killed by Superman. Earth 63 This world's Captain Marvel is female. Zombieverse Monica Rambeau was seen fighting against the Zombified form of the Power Pack in the early days of the outbreak. Since she can turn into light, its possible the infection would not effect her.Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains